FURUBA TWIST
by mikiyuzu
Summary: Three girls are living at the Sohmas, but ... I SUCK AT SUMMARYS. Basically way funnier than my other story, and more charaters! CROSSOVER!
1. Ch 1 Beginning

I DONT OWN FRITS BASKET, NARUTO, INUYASHA, OR ANY OTHER ANIME THAT MIGHT SHOW UP!

CH.1

One usual day Kyo and Yuki were fighting. "I'll send you to HELL!" screamed Kyo.

"Hee Hoo, I'll send you there first!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Honda-san, they're fighting again!" Rikku said.

"That damn Yukis getting on my nerves," exclaimed Mitsuki lazily. Then Yuki sent Kyo through the wall.

"Whimper, my house," cried Shigure. Satsuki ran up to him.

"It'll be ok," she said soothingly. Then Shigure grinned evilly.

Satsuki happened to be holding (without hugging him). "Hnn, while you're here wanna have some fun?" he asked, and then winked. Satsuki hit him upside the head, and said, "HELL NO!" "Ouchie," sobbed Shigure.

**Knock knock **"Come through the bib hole in the wall!" yelled Rikku.

"AWWWW! Look at Kyo," said Momiji.

"Shut the hell up stupid rabbit!" yelled Kyo.

"YO, Haru 'sup?" said Mitsuki.

"Hey," he said. "OOOOOOh, Haru and Mitsuki playing in the bed F-U-C…" sang Shigure until he was hit in the head by Mitsuki. "STUPID DMN DOG!" she yelled blushing like crazy.

"You are so vulgar," exclaimed Yuki.

"Oh. Shigure! Are you all right?" asked Satsuki concerned.

"No need to worry! Shigure has a head made of brick!" Mitsuki said.

"Heyyy," Shigure said. "So, why are you guys here?" asked Rikku.

"Did you hear? There is a terrifying demon in Tokyo!" Momiji asked. "No, we didn't" everyone said in unison.

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY IM DONE! well done for this chapter, anyways.


	2. Ch2 Satsuki's confession

I do not own Fruits Basket, Naruto, or anyother anime that might show up.

Thnx alot to MistikMoonstar! It gave me more encouragement!If you read this, please review. Do you think I make the chapters to short, probably?

Ch.2

"Uh, everyone I have something to say," Satsuki said.

"What is it?" asked Shigure concerned.

"I-I-I-I am in love with Shigure, and Kakashi," continued Satsuki.

"Oh my bleeping God!" said Kakashi.

"I also have something to show you, my face." Kakashi said as he pulled down his mask.

"Wow! So… uh… Kakashi what did you have to hide?" asked Satsuki curiously.

"I do not know," said Kakashi.

"So, miss Satsuki, what you like to eat?" Yuki asked.

"Back the Fuck off rat!" Satsuki demanded.

"Damn, someone besides Kyo cussed out Yuki! YAY!" Mitsuki said.

"Hey… uh… Satsuki, are you and Mitsuki sisters?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah!" Mitsuki said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, Kakashi," Tohru said.

"Yes, Honda-san," answered Kakashi.

"You're kawaii (cute)," she said blushing wildly.

"Grrr KAKASHI'S MINE!" Satsuki exclaimed.

"So, I had tonkatsu ramen yesterday, and I'm thinking miso ramen today," Naruto explained.


	3. Ch 3 Kakashi's Kiss

I do not own fruits baket, naruto, or any of them. ah it gets so tiring saying typing this over and over. haha oh well. I must say the charaters are a little out of charater.

Ch.3

"Hey Satsuki, can I see you outside for a minute?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure," Satsuki responded blushing.

"Wonder where they're goin," Sakura said.

"Hey let's follow them," Momiji said.

Then everyone nodded, and crept outside to where Satsuki and Kakashi were.

They saw Kakashi pull down his mask, and share a very passionate kiss with Satsuki.

"What the fuck! Get away from her!" yelled Shigure.

"Uh Shigure it's not what you think!" Satsuki tried explaining.

"Don't lay that st on me. I saw you with my own two eyes!" Shigure exclaimed.

Then Shigure stomped off inside his house.

"Awwwww! Gure-nii is mad." Momiji said.

"Shut up!" Satsuki yelled frustrated.

Tears welled up in Momiji's eyes.

"It'll be ok," Rikku said soothingly.

"It's all your fault!" Yuki yelled at Kakashi.

Kakashi smirked, "Yea, and whatya goin to do about it, huh?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll send you to hell!" Yuki yelled as he tried to punch Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Sakura worried.

Kakashi used the replacement jutsu, and Yuki hit a piece of brick. "Oooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww huh?" Yuki said

dumbfounded.

"Your such a dumbass 'Prince Yuki'" said Mitsuki annoyed saying 'Prince Yuki' dramatically.

He looked behind him, and saw Kakashi up in a tree.

_snap_. "How about I send you to hell, Yuki?" Haru asked.

"Harus black." Everyone stated.

"Huh, black?" Kakashi and the rest said.

"You shall not hurt miss Satsuki." Yuki said.

"You know what? I'm really getting pissed off. Is that all you do is whine whine whine?" Haru said taunting Yuki.

Can't write anymore. aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh sleep and food. yum yum.


End file.
